


Want

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Felching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kate," Laura says, by way of a greeting. She knows it's stupid, she knows it's wrong, but she just can't help herself. There's no love in her voice, she's like an addict that needs another fix even as she hates herself for it.</p><p>Kate's wearing a short skirt, and-- fuck, one of Derek's t-shirts. Laura can smell her brother on Kate from all the way over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Games Round 3. Prompt was 'felching'. This is the expanded version. 
> 
> Notes: this is dark and angsty and features one-sided sibcest. You've been warned.

"Hey girl," the voice, smooth and dangerous, calls to Laura.

Kate Argent is standing there, in the dying light of the day, all tight denim and biker boots. She's leaning on the side of her truck, like she was waiting for her. The only reason Laura'd be out here is for Kate, and the smug smile on her face say Kate knows that.

"Kate," Laura says, by way of a greeting. She knows it's stupid, she knows it's wrong, but she just can't help herself. There's no love in her voice, she's like an addict that needs another fix even though she hates herself for it.

Kate's wearing a short skirt, and-- fuck, one of Derek's t-shirts. Laura can smell her brother on Kate from all the way over here.

Kate's laugh rips through the silence of the forest, so loud Laura's almost worried they'll hear it from the house even though they're miles away. Kate's laugh isn't a kind one, it's mocking and dangerous. Laura knows better than this, this is so stupid, this is the kind of wrong you go to hell for.

"Fancy seeing you here, sweetheart." Kate smiles, baring teeth. "Bet you can smell what I've been up to this evening. What excuse did he use this time? Lacrosse practice? Studying at the library? It's not like he's got any friends he can pretend to be out with. No _our_ Derek."

Laura can feel the rage building inside of her, she can barely stand Kate talking about her baby brother, let alone the thought of her touching him, fucking him. "Don't," Laura growls, eyes flashing. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Oh honey, you're so far gone, and how disgusting is that? All caught up and your little baby bro. I suppose it's normal for you _animals_ , though. Do you know the things I let him do to me?" Kate's walked right into Laura's space, the smell of Derek is overpowering.

"Shut up!" Laura's breaths are getting heavier, she can smell him all over, she can see the marks he's left on Kate's neck, her breasts. How fucking stupid is he? Does he want to get caught? Does he want a fucking hunter to string him up and cut him in two?

"Do you know he talked about mating me today? We fucked, then we cuddled," Kate spits the word out, like it's disgusting.

Laura would give anything to snuggle up next to Derek, like they did when they were younger. To hold him close and bask in his scent and heat. He says he's too old for it now, he pushes her off when she even tries to hug him.

"He traced the marks he'd left all over me. Said we'd be together forever, how fucking naive is that?" Kate finishes, wiping at the marks on her neck, her breasts like she can get rid of them.

Laura can't take it. Before she knows it she's flipping them around, pinning Kate to the tree.

Kate laughs, she fucking laughs. "You are so pathetically gone for your brother. It's sweet, really, you want to be his big sister, look after him, bet he doesn't know how badly you want to pin him down, how much you want him to fill you up, how often you come with his name on your lips. I wonder what he'd say if he found out, hm? Maybe I should tell him..."

She shuts Kate up with a rough biting kiss to the lips. She needs her to stop talking, _now_. Kate kisses back, rough and biting and such a hate-filled kiss. She can taste hints of Derek still in Kate's mouth, the bitter hints of what can only be his come. Laura's never even tasted it, never gotten near.

Tracing the bites and marks down Kate's throat she growls at each one. Derek should be marking her. Fuck, no he shouldn't. He should find a nice girl, someone who's good and right, not someone as fucked up as Laura, definitely not Kate.

Kate's hand is on her shoulder, pushing her to her knees. Laura goes, she's in this fucking deep, why not? It's not like this is the first time. It probably won't be the last. She hates herself for being so weak.

"I've got a surprise for you..." Kate taunts as she spreads her legs, reaches up and pulls of her soiled underwear. The smell of Derek's so strong, almost like...

"That fucking idiot," Laura curses as she realises, she can smell Derek, the musky smell of him that's soaked into his bedroom, seeping out of Kate.

When Laura looks up, Kate's smirking. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of letting an animal like him get me pregnant. They'd probably be, what, pups? I don't have time to raise dogs."

Laura lets her claws dig in to Kate's thigh. She should tell her to go to hell. She should tell their mom, their alpha. Fuck, she should tell Gerard or Chris or any Argent. What Kate's doing isn't right, it's fucking rape. She should tell the sheriff. But Derek would hate her, he called Kate his mate and she can't lose Derek. She can't... she wants him in anyway she can have him.

"Shut up," Laura hisses and leans forward. She doesn't want to be excited about this, but she's never tasted Derek before. She'd never get this without Kate, without Derek's stupidity, she can see hints of his come sliding out of Kate.

She laps carefully at Kate's lips, the salty burst of Derek on her tongue, it's good, so good. She can let her eyes close and try and strip away the taste of Kate, the soft, girlish thighs hiked up over her shoulders. Instead she imagines Derek's hairy thighs, wide and heavy, under her hands. She imagines the musk of him, the hard line of his cock that she's only ever imagined.

She imagines little grunts and whines instead of soft sighs and cut off moans. She doesn't care if it's good for Kate, she chases his taste deep instead Kate's cunt with her tongue, when she can't get any further she uses her fingers, digging out his taste until it's like he was never there.

She'll rub her own scent all over Kate, she'll eat her out until she comes, over and over again, until all taste of Derek is gone, flushed out of Kate's cunt by her own juices. Kate will laugh, cruel and mocking as Laura frantically jerks herself off on the muddy forest floor. She'll tease and taunt her until Laura can't take it any more, and runs.

When she's done she'll cry, washing herself until the scent's gone.

Later that night they'll sit in the living room, Derek still fifteen and moody giving short sulky responses to their parents. Laura will be watching, wanting him, trying to be the annoying older sister when all she wants is to pin him down and fuck him. Instead of holding him close and cuddling him, she'll needle him about his day, tease him about Lacrosse. She can't have Derek in all the ways she wants, so instead she'll have to settle for this.

Except they that's not what happens. Not tonight. Not ever again. Because that's the night their house burns.

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
